


Date night

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anything That Can Go Wrong Will Go Wrong, Blood, Blow Jobs in a Car, Date Night, F/M, Menstruation, Vaginal Sex, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: "It’s a date! But something goes wrong. And then something else. And things are really not going well at all."Ren and Leo's date night goes from bad to worse. Ren's fed the fuck up with it and Leo is perpetually amused._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt borrowed from reddit. 
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more prompts, follow [this link](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction) and the monthly prompts should be one of the two top posts on r/fanfiction

The zipper on the back of Ren's dress bursts as they're leaving the restaurant. 

She kind of knew it was coming. The dress suddenly hadn't fit when she put it on earlier, which is bullshit because she hasn't gained any weight. But it's been too tight, and she's just glad her arms were crossed when the zipper popped. She doesn't wear things like bras and underwear so the whole goddamn street would have gotten a lovely view of her tits if she hadn't have been holding the dress up. Leo just laughs and giver her his jacket, placing his hand on her lower back to discretely cover up the bottom of the zipper.

Ren just focuses on breathing while he guides her to the car. Tonight had already gotten off to a sour start- on her end- and has only gotten worse. Just before leaving the house earlier, one of her heels had snapped. Broke clean off and nearly broke her ankle in the process. It is, or rather was, the most expensive pair she owns, a nice gift from Leo to match this particular dress. Then her favorite lipstick went missing and was unearthed when Leo cleaned the litterbox. And then she mixed up her moisturizer with a different tube and smeared itch relief cream on her face before she realized her error. Shit just kept happening.

But Leo just smiled and helped her zip the dress up all the way, spritzed her with some nice perfume so the bottle didn't explode in her hand or something. Took her out to a very nice restaurant. They'd both been eyeing it for a while but the reservation list has been a mile long since it opened. It was a nice surprise, and dinner was good enough that the bad start had almost been erased from her mind. Almost. Then her dress popped.

She huffs as he closes the car door behind her. "This is some bullshit," she tells him as he gets in, scowling across the parking lot.

"It's be alright, darling." He doesn't use the teasing condescending voice that he usually does. Just smooths a hand over the soft fabric of her now ruined dress, gives her thigh a light squeeze.

"No it won't," Ren argues. "We were supposed to get Baskin Robbins tonight and you  _know_ I can't decide a flavor from the car. And I can't go in like this."

She watches him try to hide a smile as he turns out onto the main road. "Maybe so. But I have no qualms with going for ice cream tomorrow." He pauses a moment. "Or, we could postpone our other planned activities and go home long enough to change. We'll still have an hour to spare."

"We're not postponing shit. You're taking me home, getting this ruined piece of shit off of me, and fucking me face-first into the mattress."

Other than his hands tightening on the wheel, there's no change about him. "As you wish."

About ten minutes into the car ride, she unbuckles her seatbelt. Leo glances at her and shifts in his seat, seating himself just a little lower. Enough that she can reach his belt with ease. It's always been a pain in the ass for her to undo his belt in the car, but she eventually gets it open and moves on to the button and zipper. No lipstick means less mess for the both of them. He's already half hard from anticipation, but a few solid strokes has him fully ready.

He lets out a low groan the moment her lips meet the head. It's always nice to hear the soft breathy sounds that he makes when her mouth in on him, she won't lie. She runs her tongue across the head, swiping upward in just such a way that draws a shaky breath out of him. One of his hands comes to rest in her hair, gently guiding her down a little. She'll tease him forever if he lets her.

Ren takes it slow, knowing she'll finish him off if she gets too vigorous. That's the last thing she wants. She is very much intent on getting fucked into the mattress tonight and doesn't want to wait and see if he can get hard again if she makes him finish in the car. Still, the sounds he makes are fucking nice. He's always more vocal when he gets road head. Soft sounds of pure want, low groans from deep in his chest. She's really starting to get into it, taking more of him, when his hand tightens in her hair.

"Stop," he bites out sharply, any pleasure gone from his voice. "Don't sit up."

She does't sit up, but she does pull off and glance at the side mirror. Flashing red and blue lights assault her eyes. Motherfucker.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she tucks him back into his pants and zips everything up, fixes the button and leaves the belt for him to deal with. This is such bullshit. She grumbles as much into his crotch, and sits up when he gives her the all clear.

He works his wallet out of his back pocket and gets his belt fixed before the cop shows up at the window. She also manages to get her setabelt back on. Small mercies. Ren squints when the cop shines the flashlight in her face, and realizes her eyes are teary from gagging herself on Leo. Shit. He glances between the two of them before asking for Leo's license and registration. The cop looks the information over before returning to his car. 

" _Bullshit_ ," she hisses, crossing her arms.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the officer asks when he returns, handing Leo's information back.

"Not a clue," Leo tells him honestly.

The officer looks the two of them over once again. "For one, you were doing ten over. For another, she was leaned way over and I'm not a stupid man."

Ren's brows furrow. "No, no, I was crying," she lies, and wipes one eye. "My night has been less than superb. My cat buried my lipstick in the litterbox, a pair of expensive heels snapped before I even got to wear them, and my dress is ruined. The zipper burst. I had my head on the console while I was having a very well-deserved cry."

She's met with a long look and silence. He clearly doesn't believe her. But after a moment, the officer pats the door and turns his attention back to Leo. "Your record looks good so I'm letting you off with a warning. Pay better attention to the speed limit signs."

"Yes sir," Leo agrees. As soon as the window is up, he lets out a snort.

She behaves herself for the rest of the drive, more out of frustration than anything else. Leo wastes no time ushering her to the door once they arrive home, pressing his keys into her hand while he dots kisses along her neck. He's even polite enough to keep her dress from falling even though there's no one around to see but himself. His hands are warm through the layers of fabric. 

"We still have time to finish this night right," he tells her, tugging the collar of the coat out of the way. She lets out a sound when he lightly bites down on the skin, and it doesn't sound like a bad noise in the slightest.

"We do," she agrees, and she's scooped up before he even opens the door.

Leo hurries to undress after carrying her through the house and depositing her on the bed. Knowing he won't care, she tosses his jacket onto the floor. The dress is thrown somewhere in the vicinity of the bathroom door, and his eyes roam over her. All she's got on is a pair of dark sheer stockings that stop midway up her thighs, and honestly? If he weren't already hard, just that sight would have done it. She moves to take them off, but he stops her.

"Leave them on. Just this once, I'd like you to leave them on."

Ren raises a brow. "I thought you hated the way this material feels."

Kneeling between her spread thighs on the bed, Leo reaches for the lamp to turn it off. "Oh, I do. But it looks too good for me to let you take it off."

He leaves his hair up so that it isn't falling all over her and comes back in for a kiss. She moans against his mouth, spreading a little further so he can tease her with his fingers. She's still soaked from blowing him earlier, and he brings her close with just a little bit of rubbing her clit. Leo stops though, because he likes to feel it around him when she finishes. 

Usually there's more foreplay between them, but both are eager to jump right in. Leo is slow about working into her. He slows when she lets out a pained sound, but Ren shakes her head.

"Just a little sore," she tells him. "Keep going."

Indeed, she's sore. Hadn't even noticed it until he started pressing into her. It's like a cramp. Makes sense though, since they had some particularly rough sex just last night. Very rough. She shivers just thinking about it. Ren's probably going to ask him for a repeat of last night's performance once things pick up, cramp be damned.

Still, being courteous, Leo slows himself down a little and takes entirely too long to get himself fully worked into her. The cramp doesn't go away, but it's manageable. He brings a hand back between the two of them and resumes where he left off, letting Ren moan against his throat when he finishes her off. He brushes a few kisses up the side of her face. He's never been with a woman that finishes as easy as she does, and he can't find it in himself to complain. Not with the way she whines for more before the orgasm is even over, not with how she wraps her legs around him and asks him to go deeper in the same breath.

Ren finishes a second time from just penetration, and he hasn't even picked up the pace yet. In fact, he seems to be slowing down and using longer strokes. And then he stops.

"What's wrong?" she asks, sitting up on one elbow.

"Do things feel a little... slick, to you?" He pauses. "More-so than normal."

"I mean, a little? But I got pretty worked up earlier."

Leo shakes his head. "No, not like that. It doesn't feel like that kind of slick."

She moves with him when he reaches over for the lamp again. With the light on, he glances between them. His brows immediately shoot up and his eyes go wide. She looks down at whether their bodies are connected and is met with something comparable to a murder scene. There's blood _everywhere_.

It's all over both of their upper thighs, all in their pubic hair. There are even small splatters of it halfway up his belly. It also looks like some managed to get on her brand new stockings as well. Ren lets out a shaky breath and tries not to scream out of pure frustration. Leo hangs his head, body trembling with amusement. Eventually, the dam breaks and he lets out a loud laugh, all deep and clicky. He has to force himself to stop before he goes completely soft in her.

Once he composes himself, he kisses her once more. "The sheets are already ruined, and the mattress is undoubtedly stained too," he tells her plainly. "So we're going to finish up here if you're still willing, and then we'll go take a shower. I'll deal with the bed after. Is that alright with you?"

She lets out a huff of annoyance. "I think I'd probably go sleep in another room if you stopped now. Just turn the light off, and I swear to fuck if we don't get ice cream tomorrow, I'm castrating you."

Leo snorts and reaches for the lamp a third time. "As you please, my love. Still interested in being fucked face-first into the mattress?"

"If you'll let me turn over, yes."

He feels his cock already twitching back to life. "I can't say no to that. I certainly won't ruin your night any further."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
